


关于Omega信息素的二三事

by Si_Cha



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>扯淡，扯淡，扯淡。或许算得上小甜饼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	关于Omega信息素的二三事

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自  
> 1\. 简大手的[文](http://duluoz.lofter.com/post/27fe23_39b9d69)  
> 2.书上看到了信息素的气味什么的然后开了脑洞  
> 3.为避免剧透（那么短剧透个鬼 后面再讲  
> 专业部分别信

赫曼早上起床的时候身边又是空荡荡的，这一天地上甚至都没有水渍，而浴室的水池边上却还是有一些撒落的水珠，放着牙膏和牙刷的口杯也倒在水池上。他将口杯放正，然后开始刷牙。

天童正坐在食堂里吃着甜甜圈喝着咖啡，赫曼走上前打了个招呼后，拿了一笼汤包和一笼烧卖坐在一旁。没过多久赫克和查克也来到了食堂，赫克在查克准备拿某些东西的时候念叨着，而查克只是说了知道了老头子然后去拿自己可以吃的食物。

查克前一天出院了，被医生叮嘱了一些注意事项，又被牛顿拉到一旁交待了一些事情。赫曼站在牛顿身后翻着白眼。牛顿参加完电子音乐节后便时不时地会在赫曼面前提及欧米茄信息素抗体、查克、NZDW序列或是一些相关的事物，赫曼绝不会告诉牛顿他已经被唠叨到又看了一遍他的相关论文，更不会承认他已经记住论文题目是《NZDW序列对欧米茄信息素脂质体抗原基因的免疫应答影响》这件事。无意识地在心中默念出这个题目，赫曼没控制住拿筷子的手，一不小心将汤包戳破了，汤汁流在了网格上。

在赫曼终于打算说出让牛顿干脆去研究这个的时候，牛顿已经买好机票说要回破碎穹顶了。“怪兽的事可以以后再说。”牛顿是这么说的。所以赫曼现在才会端着餐盘站在实验室门口，而不是和牛顿一起躺在位于柏林的住所的大床上。

赫曼深深地吸了一口气，用攥着拐杖的那只手的手肘推开实验室的门。一股浓郁的欧米茄信息素的气味扑面而来，赫曼差点吐在了餐盘里。他深呼吸了几下，迅速地推开门将餐盘放在门口的地上，然后离开了。

牛顿看了一眼门的方向，赫曼的身影一闪而过，他想让赫曼留下，因为粉笔在黑板上的哒哒声会让他平静下来，解决一些难以解决的问题。不过他很快就忘了这件事，也忘了放在门口的早餐，或者说他根本就没去在意。自从查克再一次出现了剧烈的过敏反应后，医生便禁止拿他当实验对象了。当然牛顿不会这么做的，尽管他想要与怪兽面对面，尽管他干出了与怪兽大脑通感这种疯狂的事，与大众认知不同，他还是有那么点正常人的成分。

所以他现在正坐在自己的实验桌前，盯着笼子里的几只猴子，双手在腿上打着节拍。门再一次被推开了，赫曼拿起地上的餐盘朝食品用微波炉走过去，将餐盘放进去，坐在了一边的沙发上。

牛顿像根弹簧一样从椅子上蹦了起来，他坐在了赫曼旁边，朝赫曼紧抿的双唇凑了过去，“早安吻。”

赫曼朝一旁挪了挪，同时推开牛顿。“我或许会吐你嘴里。”

“一秒钟又不要紧。”说完他与赫曼亲吻了一秒。他发现微波炉上的时间已经只剩几秒钟了，于是起身走过去，“你就这么讨厌欧米茄信息素的味道吗？”“叮”的一声，早餐热好了。牛顿发现赫曼一直没有答话。他转身时看到赫曼撇着嘴，斜眼看着一边，传达出的厌恶比怪兽尸体不知名的部分出现在自己那一侧时多一万倍。

牛顿拿着餐盘重新在赫曼身旁坐下，“我问过你为什么这么讨厌这个味道吗？”

“晚上回去再告诉你。我不想在这边多待。”然而赫曼还是安静地坐在一旁，闭着眼睛靠在沙发上。

一时间周围只有牛顿嚼三明治和刮纳豆的声音，笼子里的猴子也很安静。仪器突然发出了响声，牛顿迅速将餐盘放在了沙发上，朝仪器跑过去。赫曼也睁开双眼，抬起头。他及时按住了餐盘，纳豆的酱汁没有流到沙发上。

牛顿兴奋地握紧拳头，“太棒了，太棒了！”沉浸在自己情绪中的牛顿突然抬起头朝赫曼喊，“你先回去吧，我晚上可能会早点回去，你可以等等我。”他的音调因为兴奋变得比平常更高。

赫曼没有回应，因为对方说完便又低下了头。他看了眼沙发上的餐盘，叹了口气。估计他是不会吃了，幸好他没摇我，不然肯定得吐他身上。

伴随着拐杖敲击地面的声音，他离开了，一整天都没有在实验室露面。

牛顿像他之前说的一样，早早地回到了寝室。赫曼眼镜架在鼻梁上，嘴里叼着一支笔，仍旧在看手中的书，硬皮的大开本，像是没有发现房间里多了一个人。牛顿凑到他的身边，双手捧着赫曼的脸颊，让他的脑袋转了一个方向。这个矮个子科学家脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容，嘴角微微翘起，本就好看的双眸里闪着光。赫曼撑在扶手上，吻上了牛顿的双唇。书还在他的左手上，《大爆炸与多重宇宙》。

赫曼坐回椅子上的时候，牛顿还微微向前倾，想要继续这个吻。他睁开双眼，透过镜片看到对方长长的睫毛盖住他的下眼睑，他的思绪开始飘走。但他及时把他抓了回来。

“你这样害得我差点忘记自己要说什么了。”牛顿的语气里没有一点责怪。他一脚将还未开封的一箱小胡萝卜踢到桌底下，然后坐在了书桌上，双腿岔开。

赫曼放下眼镜和书，还有那只笔，然后移动座椅，将小胡萝卜再朝里推了推，坐在了牛顿对面，牛顿垂下的双腿就在赫曼的两旁。他将双手放在对方的膝盖上，抬起头看着对方，“说不定我是故意的呢？”

牛顿将手叠在赫曼的上面，挑眉答道，“那么你失败了。”

赫曼做出一副嫌恶的表情，就好像每次被选择的方案是牛顿的而不是他的时候一样。

牛顿没管赫曼，继续说了下去，“我观察到了欧米茄信息素的空间结构，不过这件事以后再说。”赫曼翻了个白眼。“你究竟为什么那么讨厌它的味道，这不太正常。说不定我可以研究一下。”最后一句牛顿当然是对自己说的。

赫曼没有理会牛顿的自言自语。“通感的时候你没有看到什么让你感兴趣的内容吗？”

“穿着白色长筒袜戴着飞行员安全帽的可爱小男孩可能算得上。”牛顿摸了摸下巴。

赫曼的双颊染上红色，他低下头，放在牛顿膝盖上的手握紧了一些。

牛顿抚摸赫曼的双手，“除此以外就是那些怪兽了，在那种危急关头，实在是没法关注到你身上除了白色长筒袜以外更多的事情了。”

赫曼抬起头，他脸上的红色褪去，表情也变得严肃。他反握住牛顿的双手，“你没看到我是外星人那一部分？”

牛顿脸上的笑意消失了，他将手从对方手中抽出，跳下桌子。牛顿扯松细领带，紧抿双唇，在房间里踱步。赫曼将椅子转了个方向看着他，没有说什么。牛顿最终在床上坐下了，“所以你是外星人但这么久都不告诉我？”

赫曼惊讶地看着他，“这不是重点，重点是你不是问我为什么我讨厌欧米茄信息素的味道吗？因为我不是地球人所以它对于我来说只是一种气温难闻的化合物而已。”

牛顿思考了一会儿，问道：“所以你是外星人但这么久都不告诉我？”

赫曼抓住座椅，视线别开了一点，他答得支支吾吾，“我……我想想看，我好像也没有在通感中看到我是外星人这件事。”并且答非所问。

牛顿走上前去，捧起赫曼的脸颊，“所以你是外星人但这么久都不告诉我？”

赫曼叹了口气，他抓住牛顿的双手，直视他的双眼，即使隔着厚重的镜片他的眼睛依旧那么美丽。“我害怕你会对我看法有所改变，我想最主要的原因就是这个。一开始的时候我肯定不会告诉你，发现你对怪兽的兴趣之后就更加不会告诉你了，后来也就觉得没有必要也找不到什么机会了。”

牛顿听这段话的时候皱着眉头，等到对方说完，他再次抽出手，放在赫曼脸上，“我不会对你看法有什么改变的，要说有什么的话，那就是有一个外星人男朋友这件事太酷了！而且你不是怪兽，我研究的是怪兽不是外星人。”他又低声自言自语，“虽然人形外星人也挺有趣。”成功换来赫曼的白眼。“或许我们可以思考一下，为什么你们这个种族会讨厌欧米茄的味道。是较为弱小的欧米茄为了躲避你族人的追捕所以进化出难闻的气味还是别的什么原因呢？你能联系上你其他的族人吗？”

赫曼看着眼前的生物学家，对他一瞬间想到这些感到十分无奈，但他还是答道：“不能。”然后耸耸肩，“要说猎物的话，你是我的猎物比较合适，用在整个族群身上可能并不合适，或许只是我们嗅觉十分灵敏。”

“其他的事还是之后再说吧。那么，”牛顿微笑着，“你现在要吃我吗？”

赫曼搂上牛顿的腰，“你说呢？不过，你可以先放开我的脸吗？”

牛顿在赫曼被挤成鱼嘴状的双唇上亲了一口。“当然可以。”

第二天一早，赫曼醒来时身旁的位置已经冰冷了，留下的只有脏乱的盥洗台。他叹口气，决定之后去和天童讨论一下机甲的问题。

这样的生活持续了几天，赫曼只有在偶尔给牛顿送饭或是牛顿去食堂拿饭的时候见到过他。

直到某天下午，牛顿出现了。他打断了赫曼与凯伊达诺夫斯基夫妇的对话，捧起男朋友的脸亲了上去。赫曼呆呆地看着对方，眉头因为生物学家身上残留的欧米茄信息素的味道而稍稍皱起。

牛顿没有理会震惊的赫曼，自顾自地兴奋地说道：“NZDW序列的影响是通过所翻译的蛋白质使欧米茄信息素的空间构型发生变化来施加的，展开的欧米茄信息素会暴露出新的活性位点……”

凯伊达诺夫斯基在牛顿说完前两个词后，向赫曼投去同情的眼神便离开了。赫曼深深地叹口气，安静地听着牛顿手舞足蹈地解释他的最新发现。他发现这段话比他想象的要长很多，或许通俗地解释相对论可以使用这个例子。他开始思考要如何才能让对方停止如此详细的解释。终于他说出了一句话。

“要去新英格兰金属与硬核音乐节吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 3.可能潜意识有受到某篇herm是个外星人的文的影响我也不知道


End file.
